


The Way That You Are Is Enough

by flickawhip



Series: Jade | Mia Yim Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mia needs a little comfort. You give her it.Written for myself/the Imagines Blog





	The Way That You Are Is Enough

\- “Baby...”  
\- You smile when Mia curls into you  
\- Nuzzles her face into your neck  
\- “Baby girl...”  
\- You purr the words  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- “My Blue haired Angel...”  
\- She says nothing  
\- Curls into you further  
\- “You really aren’t mad I beat her?”  
\- “Beat who? Baby... who’s my girl?”  
\- “I am...”  
\- “Exactly.”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her forehead softly  
\- “I’m so proud of you Mia... my girl kicked all the ass...”  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Really.”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses your shoulder softly  
\- “I love you...”  
\- “I love you too Yimmy.... I always did.”


End file.
